<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee talk by my_melo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769712">Coffee talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_melo/pseuds/my_melo'>my_melo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, doting dad sojiro, no spoilers in ch1 but better read from then on if you know about royal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_melo/pseuds/my_melo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira's totally not boyfriend and totally not dad totally don't end up talking about how endearing they find said boy whenever they're at leblanc... absolutely not</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira's totally not boyfriend and totally not dad totally don't end up talking about how endearing they find said boy whenever they're at leblanc... absolutely not</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Goro Akechi visits Leblanc, it's because he heard from Sae-san that the coffee's good. Him remembering that Kurusu mentioned living in a cafe that just so happened to be in Yongen-Jaya encompassed no part of his curiosity. Not at all.</p>
<p>Well, that had been awkward. Kurusu was indeed there but behind him an orange haired girl, he soon realised to be Wakaba Isshiki's daughter - Futaba Sakura - glared daggers at him from behind her man made meat shield of Akira Kurusu.</p>
<p>And perhaps spilling his guts about his childhood trauma to his totally not crush and said not crush's friend AND her father was... not well thought through. He really couldn't help it though, having the guilt of Wakaba's case rolling in his stomach while Akira stood there with concern in his eyes had made him slip up. Wouldn't happen again (he assured himself on the way home, while simultaneously wanting to slam his head into a pole while Loki cast a megido spell on his dumbass.)</p>
<p><br/>
Despite all that, the coffee <em>had</em> been good and he found himself on his way back to the cafe regardless. It was summer, and the secluded shop was quiet. Glancing around as he entered, he only took note of Sojiro Sakura at the counter and the television on.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're Akechi... right? Take a seat. Sorry, kid's not here right now if you were looking for him."</p>
<p>"Ah yes, thank you," he murmured while pulling out a seat at the bar, "I just came for a cup of coffee actually."</p>
<p>Sakura smiled at him and nodded.</p>
<p>"What would you like?"</p>
<p>"Just the house blend is fine."</p>
<p>Sakura got to work on the drink and Goro's eyes drifted to the counter. He was honestly surprised - after their exchange the other day he'd expect Sakura to be less welcoming of his presence.</p>
<p>"Hey kid," Sakura's voice cut through his thoughts. Blinking quickly Akechi glanced up at the man who awkwardly held eye contact with him for a split second before glancing back to the coffee siphon. "Just wanted to say sorry about the other day, after you left that brat gave me a half lecture on not scaring you off so..."</p>
<p>Uncomprehending, Akechi's mind grasped onto the first thing it could from that sentence.</p>
<p>"Um... brat?"</p>
<p>"Ah right, the kid that lives upstairs. Akira." He gestured vaguely to the staircase, "Kinda got into a habit of just calling him brat cause of that sassy mouth of his..."</p>
<p>Akechi let out a chuckle at that.</p>
<p>"Yes, he does have quite a talent for riling up those around him with his words." Sojiro smirked at that.</p>
<p>"Sheesh, I'm surprised you can stand being around him... I'm already getting grey hairs dealing with him." He placed the coffee cup in front of Akechi, who frowned slightly.</p>
<p>"Well, he's not so bad. He has a talent for picking things up quickly and making friends with everyone. I'm honestly jealous of his aptitude for the new sometimes." <em>More than sometimes.</em></p>
<p>"I wasn't really looking for a lecture on the kid but I guess you both look out for each other, huh?" Akechi spluttered slightly as Sakura chuckled to himself. <em>That was NOT what they did!</em></p>
<p>"Ahaha, my apologies Sakura-san - that wasn't my intent. But I'll try to keep him out of trouble."</p>
<p>"Good, and drop that 'Sakura-san' stuff - everyone around here just calls me Boss."</p>
<p>"Boss, then," Akechi smiled, taking another sip of his coffee.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>"Heard you snuck by the cafe while I was out," Akira smirked as he leaned against the station wall.</p>
<p>"The word sneak makes it sound like I was up to something nefarious, I just happened to be in the area" Akechi smiled pleasantly - being met with a pout from the other at his words.</p>
<p>"Meanie... you're gonna make Sojiro like you more than he likes me." Akechi let out a chuckle.</p>
<p>"I doubt so, he seems to be fond of you in a kind of roundabout way." The second year shyly played with his bangs and glanced away.</p>
<p>"Well, if you're in the area drop me a line. I wouldn't mind making coffee for you again once my school's trip is over." </p>
<p>
  <em>That would sound good if the coffee didn't come with a side effect of making me drop my guard when you make it.</em>
</p>
<p>"Sounds good, Kurusu-kun." The boy beamed at that and gave him a wink.</p>
<p>"Great, I'll be waiting detective."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp instead of trying to pass my online classes I ended up thinking about Dadjiro and p5r Akechi. Then I was like "how can I combine these two things" and this came. Was gonna write one long fic but I think it might flow better in chapters... abt midway through the second one so ye. I'm thinking maybe 6 chapters but idk for sure!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>